Catch Me When I Fall
by fine-sama
Summary: Zwei Wochen vor James Hochzeit beichtet Sirius seiner Freundin, dass er schwul ist - und auf James steht.
1. Chapter 1

Es war einer dieser Tage, die eine Kette von Ereignissen auslösten, von denen niemand auch nur geahnt hätte, dass sie passieren würden. Nur einer hatte es zumindest befürchtet.  
Dieser jemand war Sirius Black und saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer seiner Freundin.  
Sie hatte zum wiederholten Male Wind von einer seiner ‚Frauengeschichten' bekommen.  
„Myra, hör mal... Das war.. ein Versehen! Ein Ausrutscher, okay?", bemühte sich Sirius halbherzig. Irgendwie legte er diesml weniger Elan in seine Behauptung als die Male zuvor.  
„Schon klar!", kam es sarkastisch zurück, „Erst Jane und die ganzen anderen und jetzt schonwieder jemand!"  
„Jane? Das weißt du noch?", fragte ihr Freund bewundernd. Innerlich fluchte er ein wenig darüber. Warum mussten Frauen sich eigentlich immer an alles erinnern?!  
„Eine liebende Frau vergisst nie", giftete Myra, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Liebe", murmelte Sirius. „Das ist ja ne ganz nette Sache und so, aber –" „ – Aber?!", unterbrach ihn die wütende Frau.  
‚_Verdammt, was red ich denn da!?'_, verdammte Sirius seine Eigenschaft, ohne vorher zu denken zu sprechen. „A-aber... ich meine... öh... ach egal. Vergiss es", stammelte Sirius und lächelte nervös.  
„Ja, ja... Und ich dachte immer du liebst mich", zickte Myra theatralisch. Warum mussten Frauen aus allem ein Drama machen? „Tu ich doch", beteuerte Sirius, während er in Gedanken anfügte: _‚...wie Remus... und James... und...'_.  
„Nein", beharrte seine Freundin unterdessen und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.  
„Doch! Sicher!", versicherte Sirius, indem er ihre Hand nahm. „Ganz sicher!"  
„Wer von uns ist denn ständig in fremden Betten zu finden?! Du oder ich?!", fragte Myra und warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.  
Der hingegen versuchte, sich zu verteidigen. „Wenigstens _weißt_ du, dass es so ist! Stell dir vor, ich würde es dir nicht sagen. Ich erzähle es dir wenigstens!" „Erzählst?!", schrie Myra empört. „Es spricht sich doch überall rum! DU versuchst nur, dich rauszureden!" Ein böser Blick traf Sirius, welcher düster zurückblickte.  
„Ja... schon... aber ich versuche wenigstens nicht, es geheim zu halten!"  
Myra entfuhr ein abschätziger Laut, woraufhin Sirius murmelte, sie solle sich ein wenig abregen. „Du hast nichts anderes im Kopf als die Frauenwelt! Und da soll ich mich abregen?!", keifte sie und sah aus, als würde sie ihm jeden Moment an die Kehle springen.  
„Gehörst du etwa nicht dazu?!", schnaubte Sirius. „Außerdem – ", er brach ab, ohne zuende zu sprechen. _Das_ sollte er ihr lieber nicht erzählen... Er wurde ein wenig rot und wich ihrem Blick aus.  
„Was?", fuhr sie ihn an. Er hatte doch gerade etwas sagen wollen, warum sprach er nicht weiter? „Das verstehst du nicht", murmelte Sirius. „Woher willst du das wissen?", Myra versuchte weiterhin, böse zu gucken, doch sie kam nicht umhin, ein wenig besorgt zu klingen. Sirius war niemals etwas peinlich. Nicht derartig, dass er schon fast bedrückt wirkte.  
„Ich... weiß es halt", beharrte Sirius, während Myra ein wenig näher zu ihm kam.  
„Sag's mir doch einfach. Dann weißt du es sicher." Ob ihn das wohl aufbaute? Wohl nicht, aber nun war es zu spät, um etwas anderes zu sagen.  
„Ich...", begann Sirius und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, immernoch sehr bedrückt wirkend. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn hinterher hassen würde. Ganz sicher. „Ich war nie mit... Frauen im Bett."  
Myra sah ihn verständnislos an.  
Was sollte denn das schonwieder?  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Das ist doch ersichtlich, oder?", entgegnete ihr Freund, das schlechte Gewissen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich stehe nicht auf Frauen." Er hob den Blick nicht vom Boden vor sich und wartete nervös auf Myras Reaktion.  
Diese starrte ihn eine Weile mit offenem Mund an.  
„Das... ist jetzt... dein Ernst?", fragte sie perplex, fast schon geschockt.  
„Ja verdammt!", Sirius stand auf und begann, auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich... hab ja geahnt, dass du es nicht verstehst", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, um die Nachricht zu verdauen, drehte Myra sich zu ihm um.  
„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"  
Sirius blieb kurz stehen und sah sie zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit an.  
„Das fragst du? Du hättest auch nichts gesagt, oder?!"  
Er zog weiter seine Kreise. Myra konnte keine Antwort auf seine Frage finden, sie war zu abgelenkt von der ganzen Situation, um nachdenken zu können. „Warum hast du mich dann geküsst? Warum warst du mit mir zusammen? Um mir etwas vorzumachen?" Sie klang ernsthaft verletzt.  
„Weil... weil...", Sirius seufzte schwer und blieb erneut stehen. „Weil ich normal sein wollte. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu verletzen." Myra nickte zum zeichen, dass sie ihn zumindest gehört hatte, auch wenn der Sinn all seiner Worte noch nicht zu ihr durchdringen wollte. Immernoch ziemlich geschockt ließ sie sich einfach auf dem Boden sinken.  
„Ich... verstehe es bloß nicht...", mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf.  
„Was ist denn da zu verstehen?", fragte Sirius aufgebracht. Was sollte das jetzt?  
„Er... erzählst du mir das bloß, um mich loszuwerden? Oder ist es dein Ernst?", entgegnete sie, nicht sicher, welche der beiden Antworten für sie schlimmer wäre.  
„Es ist mein voller Ernst", versicherte Sirius ihr. Ihre einzige Antwort war ein halblautes „Okay", während sie gedankenverloren auf den Teppich starrte.  
„Okay? Ist das... alles?", fragte ihr Freund – oder auch nicht Freund – sie verwirrt.  
"Was willst du denn hören?", wunderte sich Myra.  
„Nichts! Nichts... Ich hatte nur schlimmeres erwartet."  
„Schlimmeres? Wie, dass du mich angelogen hast? Dass ich dich dafür töten könnte, dass du mir drei Jahre lang etwas vorgemacht hast? Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich dachte bloß, dass du mir vertraust."  
Er setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Das tue ich. Ich habe es noch nicht einmal James erzählt. Ihm wohl als letztes...", Sirius' Stimme war immer leiser geworden. James war seit gut zehn Jahren sein bester Freund, sie waren wie Brüder. Dass er es nicht vor allen anderen erfahren hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder.  
Myra konnte sich darum jedoch im Moment nicht wirklich viele Gedanken machen.  
„Wie lange hälst du es schon vor mir geheim?", fragte sie traurig.  
„Seit... nun, schon immer. Ich wusste es schon, bevor wir zusammengekommen sind", antwortete Sirius ehrlich und noch immer ein wenig schuldbewusst.  
Es entstand eine kleine Pause.  
„Ahnst du überhaupt, wie weh das tut?", Myra schrie nun fast und Sirius zuckte ein kleines Stück zurück. Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und das Ausmaß seiner Schuldgefühle erweiterte sich erheblich. Dennoch sagte er nichts. „Was soll das?", fragte Myra mit tränenerstickter Stimme, auch wenn man hörte, dass sie hatte schreien wollen.  
„Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich... ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu verletzen!", beteuerte Sirius. „Ich hatte nichtmal vor, es dir... oder überhaupt wem zu sagen."  
„Verdammt Sirius, ich liebe dich!", der Satz war wie ein Flehen darum, dass er nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Dass er sie doch liebte und weiter mit ihr zusammen sein wollte.  
„Was... soll ich tun?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt, die Hand noch immer tröstend auf ihrer Schulter.  
Myra sah ihm in die Augen. „Ehrlich sein. Warum hast du mir so lange nichts erzählt?"  
„Ich... habe es doch schon gesagt... Es ist nicht einfach, weißt du? Ich wollte es niemandem sagen, nachdem meine Eltern schon so ausgerastet sind... schon gar nicht dir, weil ich befürchtet hatte, dass... ich dich enttäusche", er machte eine kurze Pause in der er sie eindringlich ansah, mit seinen Augen um Verzeiung bittend. „Du... wirst es keinem erzählen, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig und besorgt. Myra schüttelte den Kopf.  
Wieder schwiegen sie sich eine Weile an.  
„Und... jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius und richtete sich ein wenig auf.  
Ein wenig zögernd entgegnete Myra: „Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich liebe dich immernoch, aber... ich sehe auch ein, dass daraus nichts werden kann. Können wir... Freunde sein? Oder wir gehen uns einfach aus dem Weg... vielleicht ist das einfacher..."  
„Nein. Wir sollten... einfach von vorne anfangen. Als Freunde." – ‚_Wie James und ich...'_, fügte Sirius in Gedanken traurig hinzu, lächelte jedoch trotzdem leicht, als Myra nickte.  
Er druckste noch ein wenig herum, bis er fortfuhr: „K-können wir... nach außen hin weitermachen wie bisher? Ich will nicht, dass J... irgendwer davon erfährt, okay?"  
„Natürlich, kein Problem... ich... komm schon klar", entgegnete Myra niedergeschlagen.  
„Du musst es nicht tun!", wandte Sirius sofort ein, da sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn einholte.  
Sie jedoch schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Doch! Ich möchte es tun... Hauptsache ich kann noch Zeit mit dir verbringen... egal ob wir das nur spielen oder nicht... du weißt, dass ich alles für dich tun würde..."  
„Gut... danke", war die einzige Antwort, die Sirius einfiel.  
Myra lachte kurz. „Darf ich dich trotzdem noch umarmen?"  
Ihr Freund lachte ebenfalls und schloss sie in die Arme. Noch während der Umarmung begann er nach einiger Zeit leise zu sprechen. „Ich bin nachher bei Lily zum Essen eingeladen... kommst du mit? Sie... wollte irgendwas wegen der Hochzeit besprechen, aber von Kleidern und Blumen hab ich ja nicht viel Ahnung..."  
Myra musste grinsen. Sirius und Ahnung von Blumen?! Niemals. „Natürlich komme ich mit, was dachest du denn! Aber...", sie wirkte ein wenig nachdenklich, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Sirius, was ist eigentlich mit James? Er ist dein bester Freund, weiß er davon?"  
Der Angesprochene löste sich aus der Umarmung und setzte sich auf. „Nein", antwortete er schlicht und wich Myras Blick aus. „Warum nicht?", wunderte sie sich und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht ein wenig auf. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen? Bist du... verliebt?" Während sie ein Grinsen unterdrückte, wurde Sirius rot und suchte nach Worten, um der Frage auszuweichen. Als er keine fand wurde die Farbe in seinem Gesicht noch eine Spur kräftiger. „Ich... ja... schon... aber er... weiß es noch nicht..."  
„Warum sagst du es ihm nicht?", fragte Myra und versuchte, seinen Blick aufzufangen.  
„Weil.. es James ist! Wir sind seid Ewigkeiten befreundet! Und... er wird Lily heiraten...! Ich kann es ihm nicht einfach... sagen..."  
„Gerade deswegen ja!", meinte Myra ein wenig aufgebracht. „Warum tust du dir das an?  
Er ist dein freund, er wird das schon verstehen... und glaub mir, so doof ist er nicht, dass er nicht merkt, dass du dich verändert hast."  
„Wie könnte ich IHM das antun?", entgegnete Sirius fast schon verzweifelt. „Ich... es würde sich alles ändern! So können wir... wenigstens einfach Freunde bleiben... Wie bisher!"  
Myra seufzte. „Sicher würde sich einiges ändern. Aber es ist ein Versuch wert! Wenn er wirklich ein Freund ist – und er ist dein BESTER Freund – dann wird er dich nicht wegschicken! Da bin ich mir sicher... Ich meine, sieh mich an, ich bin auch noch da!"  
„Aber es wird anders sein als vorher... ich... will nicht, dass es sich ändert!" Sirius sah ein wenig hilflos aus und wirkte schon fast wie ein kleines Kind.  
Seine Freundin legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Hey... mach dich nicht so fertig... Willst du ihm ewig vorlügen, dass du der Frauenheld bist?"  
„Ich... brauche ihm ja bloß nicht zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe" – „Sirius, meinst du nicht, er wird es merken? Dass du Gefühle für ihn hast?"  
„Ist es... denn so offensichtlich?", fragte er zugleich verzweifelt und überrascht.  
„Nein... das nicht...", entgegnete Myra, „Aber gehen wir mal davon du sagst es ihm, also dass du... "anders" bist... er wird sich doch sicher fragen, warum du nichts gesagt hast und das obwohl ihr euch so lange kennt. Und ich denke nicht, das du die Hochzeit einfach so ertragen kannst. Außerdem wirst du nervös, wenn man nur seine Namen erwähnt. Also... ist es schon ein wenig offensichtlich..."  
„Ich habe also keine andere Wahl...", schloss Sirius resignierend.  
Myra nickte. „Und denk dran: schieb's nicht auf. Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen." Sirius sah sie verständnislos an. „Aber.. heute ist das Essen! Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, während er seine _Hochzeit_ plant!"  
„Wann denn sonst? Wenn du danach gehst, wirst du es ihm nie sagen! Ich... werde ja dabei sein", versuchte Myra, ihn zu überzeugen. „Du machst das schon, Sirius."

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
Bitte vergesst nicht, einen Kommi dazulassen!!  
Lob und Kritik sind gleichermaßen erwünscht


	2. Chapter 2

Am Abend standen sowohl Sirius als auch Myra bei James und Lily vor der Haustür.

Myra hatte ihren Freund damit beruhigt, dass bis zur Hochzeit ja noch vierzehn Tage blieben, an denen er James von seinem kleinen Geheimnis erzählen konnte.

Nachdem dieser sie hereingelassen und Myra mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung begrüßt hatte, stieß diese Sirius leicht in die Seite. „Na los, mach schon."

Grinsend blickte sie in sein verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Aber.. du hast doch gesagt das hätte noch Zeit!", protestierte er leise und fast schon nörgelnd. „Lieber jetzt als nie", entgegnete Myra immernoch grinsend. Damit ging sie in die Küche, um Lily zu begrüßen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte James mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Nichts! Gar nichts...", versicherte Sirius rasch. Nervös stand er da und wich James Blick aus.

Unterdessen begrüßte Lily Sirius' Freundin lächelnd.

„Du bist auch da?", wunderte sie sich. Eigentlich war nur Sirius eingeplant gewesen, doch sie freute sich, dass Myra ebenfalls gekommen war.

„Natürlich", entgegnete diese mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Ich hab mir gedacht ich kommee auch mal wieder vorbei und seh nach dem Rechten." Lily warf ihr ein Lächeln zu. „Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe Sirius mach nicht zu viel Ärger...? Aber wie ich ihn kenne..." Sie warf Myra einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Diese schmunzelte ein wenig. „Mir geht's eigentlich ganz gut, und dir? Schon aufgeregt? Ärger, naja, du kennst ihn doch... man hört halt so Sachen. Aber naja, ich reg mich da nicht mehr drüber auf, es ist ja eh immer das selbe." Sirius Frauengeschichten waren Lily ebenso bekannt wie wohl der gesamten anderen Zauberwelt Britanniens. Wenn nicht sogar darüber hinaus.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie aufgeregt ich bin! Ich hoffe nur, dass alles gut geht und nichts dazwischen kommt..." – „Ach, was soll schon dazwischen kommen?", beruhigte Myra Lily, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, in wie weit Sirius' kleines ‚Problem' dazwischen kommen würde.

„Du hast sicher recht", stimmte Lily zu und wandte sich wieder dem Gemüse zu, wirkte jedoch noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, eher etwas bedrückt. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Myra skeptisch. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Lily etwas beschäftigte.

„Ich... bin bloß unglaublich nervös...!", entgegnete diese mit einem Seufzer, „Ich mache mir wahrscheinlich viel zu viele Gedanken... Die Hochzeit ist mir einfach sehr wichtig." – „Das ist doch ganz normal. Ich wäre sicher auch nervös. Das wird schon! Ein bisschen Chaos gehört sowieso dazu, immerhin heiratest du James Potter!", wurde sie umgehend beruhigt.

Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich an und Myra begann, Lily mit dem Essen zu helfen, damit sie rechtzeitig fertig wurden.

Eine Zeit lang war es still, Sirius hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt und James war sich nicht sicher, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Sirius war immer schon merkwürdig gewesen, aber... definitiv nicht auf diese Weise.

‚Sag nichts... das kann nur schief gehen... tu irgendwas...', dachte Sirius und suchte hektisch nach einem Ausweg aus der Situation. Bevor er einen fand, sprach sein bester Freund ihn an, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Hey, hast du wieder was angestellt? Was ist los mit dir? Du stehst ja da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt...!"

„Äh... k-kann ich mit dir... reden?", fragte Sirius zögernd. ‚Das tust du doch schon, du Trottel! Super, ganz toll gemacht. Und was willst du ihm jetzt sagen?! Jetzt musst du WEITERreden!'

„Klar, was hast du gemacht? Du hast ja wohl nicht eine andere geschwängert, oder?", entgegnete sein bester Freund und Sirius hatte langsam den Verdacht, er habe sich das Grinsen aufs Gesicht pflastern lassen. „Das... ist es nicht", meinte er kleinlaut und war ein wenig blass, da das Gespräch sich unaufhaltsam auf seinen ‚wunden Punkt' zubewegte.

„Dann spucks aus!", forderte James ihn auf, woraufhin er ein wenig weiterstammelte.

‚Wie.. soll ich ihm das denn sagen?' – „..." – ‚Einfach sagen... ganz... schlicht und... einfach... einfach sagen...' – „Ich bin... schwul?" Es klang tatsächlich eher wie eine Frage.

Sirius hätte wohl mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass James begann, laut loszulachen.

„Ja klar und ich bin der neue Zaubereiminister", meinte er, als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Er erntete ein Seufzen von Sirius. „Das war mein Ernst." – „Nein... das war ein Scherz", meinte James, als müsse er Sirius erklären, dass es unmöglich sei, dass Sirius Black – der Frauenheld Sirius Black – schwul sein sollte.

Ebendieser sah James nicht ins Gesicht, während er den Kopf schüttelte und wurde daraufhin von seinem Freund ziemlich schockiert angestarrt.

„Das... war noch nicht alles", fuhr der Black in einem Ton fort, der sich anhörte, als würde er sich am liebsten in eine Ecke setzen und sterben. „Was kommt nun noch?", war die einzige Reaktion seines Gegenübers. „Ich... ach nichts. Vergiss es. Ist nicht so wichtig", Sirius' wurde immer kleinlauter. ‚Feigling. Und ob es wichtig ist', schalt er sich innerlich.

„Sirius! Willst du mich jetzt verarschen?" Das war eine durchaus ernst gemeinte Frage.

Der Angesprochene holte tief Luft, bevor er, den Blick auf James' Füße gerichtet, schlicht sagte: „Ich liebe dich."


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich liebe dich."

James sah Sirius verdutzt an.

„DAS... ist jetzt aber ein Scherz, oder?"

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und machte den Eindruck, als gebe er sich selbst die Schuld am Weltuntergang, während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?! Was soll der Scheiß?!", rief James aufgebracht und begann, durchs Zimmer zu laufen, rastlos wie die Flut aus Gedanken, die drohte, ihn zu überrollen. Sirius... liebte ihn?

Dieser blieb hilflos stehen und beobachtete seinen Freund.

‚Ich wusste es... Ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen sollen...'

Als wäre dies ein Stichwort gewesen, blieb James abrupt stehen. Als er begann, seinen Kumpel anzuschreien, zuckte dieser zusammen. „Was sollen diese Anwandlungen auf einmal? Du weißt, dass ich bald heiraten werde und dann erzählst du mir so einen Mist?" Er wurde immer wütender und sein Gesicht nahm eine leicht rötliche Farbe an „Willst du mir hier alles versauen?!"

„Ich... es tut mir leid... ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen... vergiss es einfach, okay?", antwortete Sirius kleinlaut und stellte die frage schon fast flehend. „Es tut dir leid? Es TUT DIR LEID?! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!", rief James. Er war in erster Linie geschockt, doch machte eher den Eindruck, als sei er wahnsinnig sauer.

Lily wandte sich um.

„Was machen die denn da?", fragte sie, da James' Stimme inzwischen deutlich zu hören war.

Myra sah die andere Frau ein wenig alarmiert an, ohne dass diese ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Lass die mal...", antwortete sie rasch, „Die zwei haben eine Art... Männergespräch."

Als das Geschrei im Flur noch ein wenig lauter wurde, drehte Lily den Kopf wieder zur Tür. „Irgendwas... ist doch nicht in Ordnung!" – „Lilly...", Myra wirkte ein wenig verzweifelt, während es auf dem Flur plötzlich still geworden war. Myra sprudelte mit dem erstbesten heraus, was ihr einfiel, solange sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot, Lily aufzuhalten. Immerhin sollten Sirius und James die Sache erstmal allein klären...

„Lily, ich bin schwanger."

Sirius wirkte immernoch ziemlich verstört, mit einer ganz so heftigen Reaktion hatte er dann doch nicht direkt gerechnet. „James ich... dachte du verstehst es vielleicht..." Er sprach leise und sah seinen besten Freund nur kurz an, bevor er den Blick wieder auf den Boden senkte.

„Wie soll ich das bitte verstehen? Erst sagst du mir dass du... schwul bist und dann bist du auf einmal auch noch in mich verliebt? Du bist mein bester Freund! Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denken??", entgegnete James aufgebracht und ruderte ein wenig mit den Armen während er sprach.

Sein Gegenüber seufzte. „Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht!" Seine Stimmung war eine Mischung aus verzweiflung und leiser Verärgerung, dass er sich so hilflos vorkam. Bei den Frauen war das immer so einfach gewesen, die waren zwar teilweise Ohnmächtig geworden, doch normalerweise schienen sie sehr begeistert gewesen zu sein.

„Mann...", damit begann Lilys zukünftiger Ehemann auf und ab zu laufen, „warum hast du mir nicht eher was gesagt?" – „Weil... ich nicht wollte, dass du SO reagierst?", entgegnete Sirius als sei das ja wohl eindeutig und machte eine Handbewegung, als könnte man es dem Raum ansehen, was gerade passiert war.

Der Angesprochene wurde kurz wieder ein wenig lauter. „Ist mir das denn zu verdenken? Du kommst... zwei Wochen vor meiner Hochzeit!... zu mir und – "

„ – Wäre Myra nicht, hätte ich es dir wohl gar nicht gesagt!", Sirius' Einwurf klang etwas verteidigend. „Sie wusste es?", war nach einer kurzen Pause die ein wenig überraschte, vielleicht sogar leicht beleidigte Reaktion die darauf kam.

Ein Nicken später, breitete sich wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus.

„Und nun?", fragte James, seine Stimme unterbrach die Stille fast schon sanft. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Was machen wir jetzt?" Er begann wieder, ratlos durch den Raum zu laufen, sein Ton war, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, etwas unwirscher geworden.

„Vergiss es einfach", entgegnete der andere kleinlaut. „Können wir nicht einfach alles lassen wie vorher? Ohne dass sich etwas ändert?"

„Das geht nicht. Wir können nicht einfach so weiter machen, sei mir nicht böse, aber... ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Sag mal", fiel es James ein, „was ist eigentlich mir Myra?"

Etwas verwirrt wurde er von seinem Freudn angesehen.  
"Myra? Achso ja... Sie meint sie versteht es... wir sind .. immernoch ‚zusammen'", antwortete er dann und betonte das letzte Wort ein wenig merkwürdig.

‚Hmm... um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten. Schon klar. Aber hat das auf Dauer Zukunft?', machte der Bebrillte sich Gedanken.

Der andere wandelte auf ähnlichen Pfaden.

‚Ob das ganze fuktioniert hängt von ihr ab... Ich werde sie sicher nicht zwingen, bei mir zu bleiben, wenn sie es nicht möchte... Aber es ist wohl sicherer wenn es nicht zu viele Leute erfahren. Es hat schon gereicht, dass meine Eltern es erfahren haben... Ich war ja dumm genug es ihnen zu sagen.' Mit sechzehn hatte er sich zuhause geoutet. Er wusste, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde, doch da er bei seinen Eltern ohnehin nicht allzu hoch im Ansehen stand, hatte er ohnehin nichts zu verlieren. Kurze Zeit darauf war er zu James gezogen, da er die andauernden Kommentare, die zu den altbekannten hinzu gekommen waren, nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

Lily sah ein wenig geschockt aus, nachdem Myra ihr die Neuigkeit eröffnet hatte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?! Aber... ich meine.. das ist doch gut, oder? War es denn geplant?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ähm... nein!?", war Myras eindeutige Antwort.

„Also hat er es wieder geschafft", seufzte die Rothaarige und meinte damit natürlich Sirius.

Sie war sauer auf Sirius daran änderte Myras kleinlautes „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ihm sagen soll" nicht viel zum Positiven. „Was meinst du überhaupt, Lily? ‚Wieder' geschafft?"

„Versteh das nicht falsch!", beeilte Lily sich, sie zu beschwichtigen. „Er hat noch keine Kinder. Aber er schafft es immer wieder irgendwelche Probleme zu machen." Wieder hörte sie sich ziemlich sauer an. „Soll ich mit ihm reden?"

„NEIN!", meinte Myra hastig. „Du das... mach ich schon allein... Die Kartoffeln kochen über!", lenkte sie ab, und dankte dem Essen dafür, dass sie es eine Zeit lang vergessen hatten.

Etwas zerstreut murmelte Lily einen Zauber und kümmerte sich gedankenverloren ums Essen.

„Wenn ich noch etwas für dich tun kann... irgendwas..." – „Lily, ist schon gut. Dann werde ich mich sicher bei dir melden", unterbrach Myra ihre Freundin. „So und nun zurück zum Essen, ich hab Hunger."

Ihr Lächeln wirkte ein wenig angespannt, doch sie bemühte sich, dass es Lily nicht auffiel.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, auch vom Flur war nichts mehr zu hören.  
"Was machen sie denn so lange, eigentlich sollten sie mithelfen!", beschwerte sich die Rothaarige und warf einen frustrierten Blick auf die Küchentür, als könne sie hindurchsehen.

„Nun, Hauptsache sie stellen nichts an", fügte sie seufzend hinzu. Mit einem Grinsen stimmte Myra zu und machte sich insgeheim ein wenig Sorgen um Sirius. „Soll ich sie holen gehen? Sonst legen sie am Ende das Haus in Schutt und Asche", bot sie sich an, da sie lieber mal nach dem Rechten sehen wollte.

Schon war sie durch die Tür verschwunden und erblickte die zwei Männer.

„Alles okay bei euch?", fragte sie nach und versuchte, nicht allzu besorgt zu wirken.

Beide wandten sich zur Tür, Sirius wirkte noch immer etwas blass, doch zumindest schien alles geklärt zu sein. Aus der Küche war ein nur halb scherzhaft gemeintes „Myra? Steht noch alles?", zu hören.

„Ich werd mal schnell in die Küche vershwinden, nachher behauptet sie noch, ich sei faul und tu nichts im Haushalt", meinte James grinsend und tat sofort, was er angekündigt hatte. In der Küche angekommen beruhigte er Lily und erklärte, dass Sirius und er ausnahmsweise mal artig gewesen waren.

Dieser stand unschlüssig vor Myra und seufzte dann.

„Nach dem was du gesagt hattest, hatteich tatsächlich gehofft es könnte funktionieren und ich hätte vielleicht eine Chance..."

„Wie hat er reagiert?"

Er überlegte kurz. „Ich schätze er ist etwas geschockt..."

Fast schon tröstend legte seine Freundin ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Das war sicher nur seine erste Reaktion. Selbst wenn... er es nicht erwidern wird, er wird damit klar kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wir werden demnächst mal zusammen auf Männerfang gehen", meinte Myra scherzhaft und Sirius rang sich ein leises Lachen ab.

„Ach noch was...", begann sie zögernd und wurde ein wenig verlegen. „Bitte wundere dich nicht, wenn Lily dich... anspricht oder so..."

„Anspricht?" Der Schwarzhaarige hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich musste sie ja irgendwie zurückhalten... sie wollte wissen, was bei euch so los ist, weil James so laut wurde, da habe ich ihr... naja ich musste sie ja ablenken... also habe ich ihr erzählt ich sei schwanger." Mit rotem Gesicht betrachtete Myra den Laminatboden.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!", keuchte Sirius entgeistert. „Sie bringte mich um!"

Unterdessen war Lily in der Küche mit demselben Thema beschäftigt.

„James? Komm doch mal bitte kurz, ich muss mit dir reden", bat sie nicht allzu laut, damit Sirius und Myra es aus dem Flur nicht hören würden. Wenn James es wüsste, hätte Sirius später vielleicht wenigstens einen Sekundanten...


End file.
